Touching leads to mating
by Saskia VE
Summary: "You are going to give him nightmares about losing his virginity." Isaac says with a worried look on his face. "I have been preparing myself for years." Stiles answers while showing the wolves his big red dildo. "What?" Stiles asks confused. "You're going to need a bigger dildo Stiles!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teaser chapter.

The past.

Each time Stiles attempted to put some distance between him and the stranger in his bed, the stranger, also known as alpha Derek Hale, growled and pulled Stiles firm against his chest. Stiles finally caved and moved closer to the warmth Derek's body was providing him.

They were pressed together, lips inches apart, giving Stiles the perfect angle to admire the man next to him. He runs his fingers over the hard exterior and even harder muscles of Derek's body.

Stiles is flipped on his back in seconds, with Derek looming over him.

"Do you wish to be mounted?" The alpha asks.

"I was just admiring your many muscles." Stiles answers with obvious fear in his voice.

"Touching leads to mating little cub" Derek growls, his vision going red.

Stiles nods while continuing to look into the alpha's eyes.

"I will mount you as soon as we are back in my territory." Derek informs his mate while closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a wide-eyed and very awake Stiles in his arms.

Is he supposed to sleep after just being told that ?

* * *

The present.

"I want to be there when Derek shoves his big cock in Stiles's tight hole." Erica says enthusiastically making Stiles blush.

"Gross" Isaac mumbles while texting Scott.

"I hate you Erica!" Stiles yells while spanking the blonde on her ass.

Boyd just looks like he wants to escape this entire conversation. Stiles sympathizes. He loves hanging out with his friends, but since they got back from the pack festival yesterday, his sex life has been on everybody's lips.

Granted, he was surprised when the alpha of Beacon Hills chose him to be his future mate but he hasn't slept since and now he just wants to relax in his room and not think about Derek or Derek's cock. Unfortunately, Erica has other plans.

"We all, except for Stiles, have seen alpha Derek naked while shifting yesterday so we all know he is huge, like hung huge, and Stiles is such a virgin. I'm just concerned about my friend and feel like I should inform him about the dangers of big things entering small holes." Erica tries to sound sincere but fails horribly when she bursts out laughing mid-sentence.

"You are going to give him nightmares about losing his virginity." Isaac says with a worried look on his face.

"No worries Isaac, I have been preparing myself for years." Stiles answers while showing the wolves his big red dildo.

Worried looks pass between Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"What?" Stiles asks confused.

"You're going to need a bigger dildo Stiles!"

"I hate you Erica!"

To be continued …

* * *

Notes

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following chapter takes place in the past.

The Pack Festival.

The annual pack festival was the place to find a mate. It was hosted on a big field surrounded by the woods. Rides, games and food stands covered the ground as far as the eye could see. It was basically a carnival for werewolves.

Stiles loved the festival when he was a child but since he turned 16 and became a potential mate, he was proposed in the most awful ways. Not even the cotton candy and buckets of popcorn could make up for the inappropriate touching he had to endure over the years.

One alpha wolf even claimed to be his true mate, meaning Stiles belonged to him. But after a visit to the local witch who confirmed his claim to be fake, the liar was severely punished.

Born werewolves almost always had a true mate. A person who was literally made for them. Bitten werewolves had potential mates. People who the wolf found attractive or had qualities the wolf found important.

After 4 years of indecent proposals, Stiles decided he had enough and hid deep in the forest the moment the festival started. He would not have gone at all if his presence wasn't required and since werewolves didn't get sick, there was no way out of it unless you were severely injured or dead.

Stiles knew the forest was off limits, but as the son of the local sheriff he knew all the weaknesses in the security perimeter.

-Many hours later-

Stiles was reading in the forest, knowing the festival was close to an end , when he hears someone approach.

"Name?" The tall dark and handsome stranger asks.

"Are you a security guard or something? Am I not allowed out here?" Stiles asks while scrambling to his feet, knowing full well the forest is forbidden.

"Your name!" The stranger demands.

"Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski."

"I didn't mean for that to come out in a Bond, James Bond kind of way." Stiles says, hoping the security guard will let him off easy and not tell his father.

The man grabs him by the arm and starts walking through the forest to the festival ground, dragging Stiles along with him.

"I'm really sorry dude, I was escaping the crowd and …" Stiles starts apologizing when the older wolf completely ignores him, walks up to another guy, whispers something that makes the other wolf spring into action, running across the festival field.

Stiles is being manhandled further onto the festival ground and starts realizing this is not just because he was out in the forest.

All of a sudden the man let's go of his arm and pushes him towards an older woman. The woman locks eyes with the stranger and an unspoken understanding takes place. The woman then smiles at him. Stiles wants to ask what this is all about when at that exact moment his father joins them, followed by the other wolf Derek was whispering to not moments ago.

"It seems your son is my mate" The stranger says while introducing himself as Derek Hale.

Mate? What? This wasn't happening. Stiles had plans. He was going to be a major in mythology and travel the world. Not be someone's mate.

While Stiles was having an internal crisis, the sheriff was shaking hands with Derek and the older woman, all the while beaming of joy like his son just won an Oscar or something.

To be continued …

* * *

Notes

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, no … we can't, you can't ..." Stiles says, voice escalating to one of panic.

Derek either doesn't hear or doesn't care.

"Stop!" Stiles yells.

Derek pulls him away from the wall and throws him onto the bed.

"Stay still!" The alpha commands.

It's the only warning Stiles gets before Derek lowers himself down onto him, and starts licking his neck in slow and precise strokes that cover every part of skin.

Stiles's blood had instantly run cold at Derek's proclamation that Stiles was his mate. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, it was over, his life was over. His father had been thrilled and was already making the necessary arrangements for Stiles to move in with Derek.

Derek had taken Stiles to his bedroom the moment the pack festival ended.

"We can't. It's ..." Stiles whimpers.

Derek looks up, slowly, Stiles shivers.

"Be quiet!" The brute demands.

Stiles feels like prey.

"No, … please stop, I don't want …" Stiles begs.

Derek doesn't stop marking him.

Stiles feels so helpless, so completely vulnerable. For once, unable to speak, unable to fight back, not even with sarcasm. Derek is his mate but Stiles doesn't know him, doesn't even like him.

"I …"

"Spit it out." Derek growls, losing his patience with the struggling boy.

Stiles sees anger flash behind the alpha's eyes.

"I want to, but ... I don't know you and ..."

"I'm not going to mount you, little cub. I'm marking you." Derek says.

"Now, be a good mate and submit!"

Surprisingly, Stiles does. He rests his head back against the bed, closes his eyes and lets the alpha continue to scent him. Obedient like he's never been before.

"Off!" Derek orders, his eyes flashing red.

"What? I don't understand." Stiles asks confused.

"Your shirt. Off." Derek commands, and Stiles sighs. He sits up, pulls his shirt off and throws it across the room.

Derek shoves the boy back down unto his back, dragging his claws over Stiles's torso, hard enough to break the skin. Stiles grips the bed sheets, but doesn't try to escape, he moves into it, moving closer to Derek, offering himself so easily it makes Derek salivate.

Derek uses a single claw to shred through Stiles's pants.

Stiles sits up at that, pushing at Derek's shoulder to stop the alpha from going too far.

"Um, maybe we should …"

He's cut off by Derek pushing him flat on the bed, leaning down, and sinking his teeth into his side.

"Stop, it hurts!" Stiles screams.

Derek's tongue darts out, licking at the abused skin.

Stiles lays at the alpha's mercy as Derek keeps running his tongue over his hips and thighs, tickling him with his stubble.

Derek pulls away, looking smugly satisfied.

"There." He says, looking at the marks he made on the boy.

"It'll do for now."

To be continued …

* * *

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek, what if they don't like me?"

"Are you sure I look okay? I could change?" Stiles asks.

Jeans and a t-shirt didn't seem like proper attire to meet your mate's parents.

"You look fine." Was the first and last time Derek spoke during the entire car ride to the Hale house. His words did offer Stiles comfort and the nerves he had, subsided, until the car pulled up in front of a large white house in the middle of the forest.

Derek helped, or rather painfully forced Stiles from the car.

"They won't like me! Why would they want to meet me? They should totally trust your judgment. I'm going to say something weird and …. "

Stiles was cut off by the frustrated lips of Derek pressing against his own. Stiles shivers when the alpha pulls away.

"Shut up!" Derek orders directly, before grabbing Stiles's clammy hand and dragging him to the front door. Stiles, knowing he couldn't prevent this from happening, grumbled and allowed himself to be pulled to the doorstep.

Stiles took a deep breath. Meeting the parents wouldn't be so bad, right? Stiles was worried that Derek's parents would be like him. Obnoxious, dominant, good looking and aware of it.

One more deep breath and silent prayer later, Derek led Stiles into the hallway.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Hale." Stiles said politely.

"None of that dear. Your family, or soon will be, after the mating." Mrs. Hale says, winking at her son.

"It's Mary or mom, if you like."

Stiles smiles.

Mary opens her mouth to speak, but then her expressive eyes are suddenly looking Stiles up and down.

"Derek, I'm awfully pleased with your choice." Mary says to her unresponsive son.

"If this boy doesn't produce some rather beautiful grandcubs, I don't know who will!"

The woman places a firm hand on Stiles's shoulder, and starts to push him into a turn. Stiles reluctantly obeys, a bewildered expression on his face. He feels like a piece of meat.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, Stiles dear, are you a virgin?"

Stiles only notices, after the first initial shock has worn off, that he is supposed to answer this bizarre and personal question.

"Yes." He quickly replies in fear of more humiliation.

"Derek, he's perfect!" Mary cries out.

"I'll let your father know you're here."

Derek grabs Stiles's hand and pulls him up the stairs. Derek's room with adjoining bathroom is on the top floor, with only one other room, which, Derek tells Stiles is a nursery for future cubs. After unpacking his clothes, Derek grabs his hand again and leads him downstairs into the living room.

"Father, this is my mate."

Stiles turns around and next to Mary stands an older version of Derek with the same dark black hair, same cheekbones, brow and lips. The man is tall and well-built, very similar in stature to Derek.

"Nice to meet you Stiles, heard a lot about you. Hope it's not all true." Noah Hale says whilst extending his hand for Stiles to shake.

"What? What did you hear sir?, I mean Mr. Hale, I mean Mr. Alpha Hale." Stiles stammers, looking down in humiliation and likely the shade of a tomato whilst shaking Mr. Hale's hand.

Noah Hale chuckles.

"Relax dear boy, I'm just messing with you."

"Please, call me Noah." Mr. Hale says as he winks at Stiles.

Stiles keeps opening his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"You never told me how handsome he is Derek." Noah Hale says in a breathless, astounding fashion, looking in awe at Stiles.

Stiles was sure he was going to die of embarrassment when the front door suddenly bursts open.

To be continued …

* * *

Notes

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You never told me how handsome he is Derek." Noah Hale says in a breathless, astounding fashion, looking in awe at Stiles.

Stiles was sure he was going to die of embarrassment when the front door suddenly bursts open. Derek mutters something like "Always needs to make a grand entrance." under his breath, before walking to the hallway.

"Mom, Dad, Derek." Laura greets, totally ignoring Stiles.

Unlike Mary and Noah's smooth, velvet voices, Laura's voice is hard and cold with no emotion.

"Mom, did you make up the guest room?" Laura asks, not even acknowledging Stiles.

"The guest room?"

"Yes, it seems your uncle Peter will grace us with a visit this weekend." Noah Hale answers, not seeming too happy about this.

The sound of the door opening, again, snaps Stiles to attention, startled that whoever it is hasn't made their presence known through a verbal greeting.

A man slips into the house. He has a dishonest and closed expression in his dark eyes that speak of a dangerous character. The man seems surprised to see Stiles hovering in the hallway.

Stiles heart skips a beat as he stands face to face with Peter.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Suddenly all eyes in the hallway are on Stiles.

"Is something wrong?" Peter's eyes flick over Stiles, lingering on his body before returning to his face.

"What ... what are you doing here?" Stiles asks Peter.

"You know Stiles?"

Stiles stares in alarm from Derek to Peter and wonders if he is still asleep and this is all some kind of insane nightmare.

"Stiles dear, maybe you'd better sit down. You look pale." Mary Hale suggests.

"I ..." Stiles begins, his throat hoarse.

"Forgive me boy, but you appear to have me at a disadvantage. Have we met?" Peter asks.

Stiles blinks, his expression one of complete surprise.

"That's a joke right?"

Peter strides further into the hallway. Sensing something almost aggressive in the man's approach, Stiles steps back.

"I'm quite serious, dear boy. I have absolutely no idea who you are."

Peter stares at him for a long, long time. Stiles stands passively by under the scrutinizing stare and wonders why Peter is pretending not to know him. Stiles's heart, needless to say, continues to pound incessantly.

"This can't be good." Noah Hale sighs.

Stiles wholeheartedly agrees.

"Explain!" Derek commands.

"We met at the Pack Festival 3 years ago."

Stiles licks his lips, clears his throat and continues.

"Peter claimed I was his mate but my father and the local alpha suspected Peter was lying, a witch confirmed his claim to be fake and Peter was severely punished."

Peter finally realizes he can't keep up this charade.

"Ah yes, It's a pleasure to see you again Stiles. I'm so sorry about that little mix up at the Pack Festival. Totally my fault. What brings you to the Hale house?" Peter asks with a smile.

"He's my mate." Derek simply states.

Peter's expression never changes, giving no indication if this new information affects him.

"As fascinating as this is, can we go train now?" Laura asks.

* * *

A few hours later Stiles finds himself exploring the Hale mansion. Derek, Laura, Noah and Peter left for training and Stiles was clearly not invited, leaving him behind with Mary Hale to prepare dinner. When Mary had left the house to go shopping for some missing ingredients, Stiles decided to stay home and explore.

Stiles slowly opens the wooden doors, he walks past the massive bookshelves to a secluded area in the back of the room, he eases himself into the cushioned chair next to the burning fire place and sighs with delight. The long table before him is already half covered in library books and papers from recent studies, and it makes him giddy.

Stiles is searching for a book in one of the large bookshelves when he feels the presence of someone else in the room. Suddenly there is a hand on his ass, gripping his flesh and rubbing his ass cheeks through his pants.

"Derek?" Stiles asks confused.

"Wrong Hale." Peter whispers in Stiles's ear before trapping the young boy between his body and the book shelf.

To be continued …

* * *

Notes

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Touching Leads To Mating :

Chapter 1 : Teaser chapter.

"Do you wish to be mounted?" The alpha asks.

"I was just admiring your many muscles." Stiles answers with obvious fear in his voice.

"Touching leads to mating little cub" Derek growls, his vision going red.

Chapter 2 : Derek claims Stiles as his mate at the Pack Festival. Mate? What? This wasn't happening. Stiles had plans.

Chapter 3 : Derek marks a very reluctant Stiles.

"Wait, no … we can't, you can't ..." Stiles says, voice escalating to one of panic.

Derek either doesn't hear or doesn't care.

"Stop!" Stiles yells.

"Stay still!" The alpha commands.

Chapter 4 : Introduction to the Hale family.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, Stiles dear, are you a virgin?" Mary Hale asks.

Stiles only notices, after the first initial shock has worn off, that he is supposed to answer this bizarre and personal question.

Chapter 5 : Meeting Peter Hale.

"This can't be good." Noah Hale sighs.

Stiles wholeheartedly agrees.

* * *

Chapter 6

Stiles is searching for a book in one of the large bookshelves when he feels the presence of someone else in the room. Suddenly there is a hand on his ass, gripping his flesh and rubbing his ass cheeks through his pants.

"Derek?" Stiles asks confused.

"Wrong Hale." Peter whispers in Stiles's ear before trapping the young boy between his body and the book shelf.

Peter grabs both of Stiles's skinny wrists and forces them over the boy's head, pinning them to the bookshelf with no means of escape. With his left hand holding Stiles's wrists pinned above his head, Peter reaches down and slips his right hand inside Stiles's pants.

Stiles draws a gasping breath, his whole body stiffens.

Peter strokes slippery saliva soaked fingers back and forth over Stiles's entrance, rubbing in circles and applying a gentle, insistent pressure.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Stiles shouts, tensing considerably when a finger slips into his ass.

"OW, fuck!" Stiles screams.

"Never been a bottom before? Are you a virgin Stiles?" Peter laughs, knowing the answer to his own questions.

"I promise to make it good for you." Peter purred, a feral gleam in his eyes.

"No, please stop, I don't want his." Stiles begs.

"What do you think will happen when Derek discovers what's going on between us?" Peter asks.

"I'm Derek's mate!" Stiles yells out desperately.

"My nephew looks like he has a stick up his ass. Wouldn't you rather I put my stick up your ass?" Peter asks seductively. The tone of his voice cold, calculating.

"I will fucking kill you for this." Stiles warns furiously.

Peter's response to his threat is to add another finger. Stiles winces in pain as Peter's fingers work him open, going in and out, splitting him apart.

"Please stop, I'm sorry for telling them about the Pack Festival." Stiles whimpers.

"You think this is about vengeance, Stiles?" Peter asks, the corner of his mouth quirking in a crooked smile.

"And here I thought you were some kind of genius." Peter says, sounding rather disappointed.

"Peter please, please let me go." The small voice is nothing more than a mere whimper at this point, and Peter can tell the boy is struggling to keep back tears. It excites him.

Peter eases another finger into Stiles's trembling body, his own cock growing impossibly hard as it rubs against Stiles's thigh.

"No, please stop!" The small voice is trembling and filled with anxiety. A vicious slap to the right ass cheek silences the whimpering boy.

At this, the tears break loose from Stiles's eyes and begin running down his cheeks as he cries silently.

Stiles sobs as he struggles to breath as Peter's weight pushes him against the bookshelf.

"Oh God, please, please, please stop." The boy begs repeatedly in a choked voice.

It is music to Peter's ears as it excites him to the brink of exploding right there. Fumbling with his own pants, he manages to release his rock hard member from the constricting garments, and as he leans over Stiles once more, he presses his cock firmly against the small rounding of the boy's behind.

Stiles can't scream anymore. The fear of what is going to happen has become too much. Small whimpers and sobs are all he can muster.

To be continued …

* * *

There will be no rape/non-con in this story. I love myself some dubious consent and will take it pretty far with the bad touching but never actual rape.

I will update in 2 days. This story will have 10 chapters.

* * *

Notes

English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so feel free to correct any grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes I might have made.

Please take the time to share your thoughts.

Thank You,

XX

Saskia


End file.
